Eskimo Kisses
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: A cold winters day, and Lily, her friends and the maurauders are trapped ouside the castle. What will happen when a simple eskimo kiss goes awry? LE/JP


Heyya guys, I know this is a really short fic and I came up with it when me and my friends were all absolutely freezing and giving Eskimo kisses! Some lines may have been nicked from my mates, but this story is purely fictional…even if some of us don't want it to be.

Lv ya fans!

Thanks 4 Reading!

R&R if you loved/hated/liked/mehhed/yippy-kayayyed it!

XXxTheLivingDollxXx

* * *

**Warning – Lily is a bit OOC. **

**Eskimo Kisses**

'It's fricking freezing out here!' Kirie wrapped her robes tighter around her; shivered, and huddled closer to Remus.

Remus wrapped his arms around Kirie and said, 'We just have to wait for Filch to come and open the gates. He'll be here in no time.'

Everyone grumbled their responses and pondered random things.

we were waiting for the gates to Hogwarts to open, after going down to Hogsmeade for a few hours. It was 4pm on a December afternoon, it had been snowing for the past week, and all of us were freezing.

Peter was in the hospital wing with no bones left in his arm after he got in the way of Snape's and James' most recent dual. But everyone else was here.

me, Kirie, Sarah and Ashley, the girls, and all the Marauders, (bar Peter) had went down to Hogsmeade to do some Christmas shopping, and now have to wait for bloody Filch.

Brilliant.

Like he's ganna be here any time soon to open the gates for KIDS. Jeez! Old bag!

'Whhyy is it so coollddd?!' Sarah said, glaring at the falling snowflakes. I laughed at her stupidity, and rubbed my hands together.

Kirie was right. It _was _fricking freezing. I swear the only thing I like about December is Christmas.

'I'm not cold. I'm hot.' Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Ashley and she giggled. I rolled my eyes. Jeez, they were so perfect for each other, why don't they just go out?!

'Well, if you're so hot maybe you can warm me up a bit, Si?' Ashley batted her eyelashes and moved closer to him. Sirius grinned and threw his arm around Ashley's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Sarah and I looked at each other as if to say, _WTF, _and dissolved into laughed that can only be described as madness.

Everyone else was all wrapped up in each others arms and being all lovey-dovey and me, Sarah and James were freezing our butts off alone.

'ESKIMO KISSES!!' Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Me and James jumped back a bit, and Ashley and Sirius' teeth knocked together in their first-kiss-move. Kirie and Remus seemed unfazed by this.

'She always says something stupid and irrelevant.' Remus said, kissing the top of Kirie's head.

'Of course.' Sarah agreed.

We all stared at her and waited for her to continue.

'Well?' James asked after a long 5 seconds.

Sarah stopped dancing randomly and looked at James.'Oh yeah. Those kisses that Eskimos do. Eskimo kisses!! They rub noses and its so cute!! We should TOTALLY do it!!'

There was a silence as everyone registered what she'd said. And then confused glances to each other.

'what?' six voices said together.

Sarah sighed and moved closer to me, so our foreheads were touching. 'Like this.' She rubbed her nose against mine.

I was so bloody startled when her freezing nose touched mine I sprung backwards again and knocked my head into James' chest. It was a very nice chest, to be honest. Strong…warm…

Anyway.

'I wouldn't mind a Eskimo kiss.' Sirius grinned; and Ashley leapt up on her toes to bump her nose with Sirius'. Sirius' grin widened and he pecked Ashley on the lips.

Remus and Kirie did it too, and soon we were all bumping noses and giggling. I'd Eskimo kissed almost everyone, Ashley, Kirie, Sarah, Remus and Sirius… everyone but James.

'Go on then, your turn.' Kirie said, smiling.

'Yeah, your go, Prongs.' Remus joined in.

'Eskimo kiss! Eskimo kiss!' Everyone started to chant.

I narrowed my eyes at James and he ran his hands through his hair. He looked so adorable when he did that… not that I would ever Eskimo kiss him though. Ever.

'No, no…that's really ok. I'm pretty warm right now.' I resisted the urge to shudder dramatically.

'Come on, Lily, be a sport!' Sirius said, winking. Ashley lent back into him and he closed his arms around her.

'Everyone else did it…your turn!' Kirie said. Remus laughed.

They gathered in a circle around us, chanting, 'Eskimo kiss, Eskimo kiss!'

'Oh fine!' I grabbed James by the collar and rubbed my nose against his. He rubbed his back and… something happened.

Something passed between us, that sparked and grew until we couldn't have possibly done anything to stop it.

We pushed our lips forward and they met, burning.

Our lips moved against each other, our tongues slipped into other's mouths. I got the taste of him on my tongue, sweet, tantalising and hot.

His hands found my waist and mine twisted in his hair. We broke apart for a slight second, our eyes still closed, our breath coming out in fast pants.

We came back together, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, our tongues twisting in our mouths.

I clung to him, my hands wrapping around his neck and trying to press him closer to me. he granted my wish – his hands pressed against my back, pushing me against him.

James backed away, his hands still on my back, he took one step at a time backwards, the snow crunching under his feet. He must have found the bench that was in the yard, cos suddenly I dropped a few feet and was sitting on James' lap.

I grinded my hips, and he moaned against my lips.

I untucked his shirt and slid my hands up his chest, trying to get him closer to me. our tongues created their own dance: completely out of control.

'Eh-Hem.'

James and I broke apart, still holding onto each other, but turned our heads in the direction the voice came from.

It was Kirie. Her black eyebrows raised, her pink mouth open.

'What?' Me and James said at the same time.

I looked around my group of friends, all holding the same expression on their faces. Shock, disbelief, however you want to put it.

'WHAT was that?!' Ashley continued for her.

'What?' We said again.

'She means; what the FUCK was that?!' Sirius joined in.

He waved his hand in the direction of me and James.

'This?' I said, easing my hand out of James' shirt and wafting it around us.

'YES THAT!' All of them screamed.

'Oh. This.' Me and James looked at each other and laughed.

'Nothing.' We said together.

Well, there is more things I liked about December, I guess.

* * *

I guess this is the end of this Fanfic. ***Sigh***

I had another idea how to end this, but nah. Liked this one better.

Anyway.

Hope you liked it!!

xXxTheLivingDollxXx

Plz Review!!


End file.
